


[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 下部 (1-2)

by siesie7



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siesie7/pseuds/siesie7





	[间之楔同人]Two Moons over Tanagura 下部 (1-2)

I. RETURN

 

Riki拉开浴室的门，看了看空无一人的房间，灰暗冰冷。他突然被松了绑似的斜了下去，瘫靠在门框上。他的影子在地面上那么单薄，仿佛随时要被吸进黑暗里。  
他挣扎着把自己从门框上拉开，慢慢地走到床边，从床头的烟盒里抽出一支烟，点上，却没有送到嘴边。  
感觉到房间里的空气弥漫着让人透不过气的浑浊味道，Riki推开窗户，Slum放肆的夜风就呼呼地窜进来，把他湿漉漉的头发掀了起来。  
Riki狠狠地吸了一口，把肺撑得鼓鼓的，鼓到再也容不下多一丝的空气。他想把这Slum肮脏却自由的空气永远地留在身体里，逼进每滴血里，每个细胞里。他拼了命地憋着这口气，直到脑袋已经觉得晕眩，肋条已经涨得发酸，还是不愿松口。他想如果就这么坚持下去，会怎么样？  
但是最后他的身体还是屈服了，噗地像气球爆了，肺里的气冲口而出。他大口大口地喘着，贪婪着清凉的新鲜空气。  
手心渗出了冷汗，眼睛里也憋出了眼泪。他发了狠地猛捶了一下窗台。  
“混帐！”  
像个被把玩于敌人手掌中的败将，他萎靡下去，齿缝里却喃喃自语着：“混帐……混帐啊……！”  
还是，不能逃离，就像不能逃离空气一样。  
除非不要这条命。  
其实早就预感到的不是么？活在这“空气”里，任何时候任何地方，从来不曾逃脱过。任何理由，甚至不需任何理由，被由头到脚从里到外地禁锢着，从来，不曾被放开。  
在远离的一年里，不是沉浸在重获自由的喜悦之中，而是时时刻刻在疲惫地告诉自己“已经自由了”——因为内心深处并不如此相信。那种充满恐惧的怀疑每日每夜都在身侧，如影随形。有时夜里惊醒，呆呆地坐在简陋的床边无法分辨身在何处，自己是谁。  
在Ceres，在Tanagura脚下的阴影里，仍仿佛生活在神的股掌之间。  
他的目光，无处不及。  
昨夜，当他将那个环再次放回自己的身体上，那一瞬间，久违的他的手指的温暖和金属的冰冷熔铸成了一把利剑。Riki发现当眼睁睁地看着自己被再次深深卷入命运之轮时，他愤怒绝望的血液奔腾而出，他困惑焦虑的灵魂却片刻安静了下来。  
因为，他已经了解了，哪端是梦魇，哪端才是真实。

Riki最后朝房间里看了一眼，撞上门走进了街道里。  
他特意绕开了Guy的住处。经过桥上的时候，他站定，想了一下，将手里的钥匙用尽全力扔了出去。  
在跨出Ceres边界的前一步，他咬牙再咬牙，没有回头看。  
已经，没有什么值得牵挂的了。  
“保重……抱歉。”

就这样，从偏僻的角落穿越繁华依旧的城市，再次站在Tanagura的核心。  
像是用了一生那么长的时间，一路上看见了狭仄的童年，轻狂的年少；看见了肮脏和光灿，自由与铁链；看见了相遇的街巷，看见了，眼前的，辉煌的Eos殿堂。  
当那扇玻璃大门缓缓打开，Riki一颤——  
自己竟然仍旧记着开启这门的密码，丝毫不差。

 

II. FLOUNDER

 

Raoul看着Iason一言不发地将球一个一个击入球袋，觉得应该开口了。  
“为什么要把他带回来？不是要给他自由么？”  
“三年了，Raoul。”Iason继续着他精准的计算，“为了训练Riki我已经花了那么长的时间，我并不打算对他放手。这一年的时间只是为了让他透透气而已。”  
“放手吧。上次拍卖会之后Jupiter不是已经召见过你了么？这种事他还会允许有第二次么？”  
Iason抬起眼，淡淡地说：“Tanagura的事务上我从来没有出过纰漏，宠物只是小事情。”  
“关键是贫民窟的杂种作宠物这件事。就算你不在乎毁掉你在Blondie之中的名誉，也不必要用这种只会招来最低下诋毁的理由。”  
“……”  
“而且，倘若Jupiter真的追究，那么给你洗脑的人可会是我啊！”  
“……”  
“Iason，你在听么？”  
下一刻，在Raoul看清发生了什么之前，头顶的水晶吊灯砰然碎裂。在突如其来的震惊中，Raoul看见Iason仍旧俯着身子，眼睛目不转睛地盯着球杆击出去的方向。他轻冷的声音在空荡荡的大厅里变得格外清晰：“如果我说我爱Riki，你会笑么，Raoul……”

“Raoul大人，Raoul大人？”  
Raoul突然回过神来，面对眼前几张迷惑的面孔。  
他心不在焉地摆摆手，“这个结果我会再仔细看看，剩下的事情明天再说。”  
看着几个人走出去，Raoul把报告书往桌上一扔，眉头随着皱了起来。  
“我会……笑么？”自言自语着，他真的苦笑起来，“Iason，如果我说你是疯了，你会笑么？”  
Raoul一个人坐在房间中央，脸色越来越难看，额头的结也越扭越深。他终于按下了桌面的按钮，几秒的等待之后，那个人的影像出现在屏幕上。  
“什么事？”他在薄薄的屏幕那端，遥远淡定。  
Raoul看见Iason没有表情的眼睛，觉得声音突然被冻住了。  
“如果，”Iason顿了一下，“是为了那件事，就不要再说了。”  
“Iason！”Raoul摇了摇头，忧心忡忡。  
就算是朋友，但是他们之间仍旧有着各司其职不可僭越的界线。  
什么时候不可忘记的是，那个人有如神一样不可动摇的存在。强大，坚硬，高高在上俯瞰一切的自信和从容。  
如果可以，Raoul希望这样不可贴近的他可以永远如此。  
这样的Iason Mink才是Jupiter的宠爱，才是整个Tanagura的精英之王。  
心里如此焦灼着，这种温度却不足以松动Iason的意志。但是区区一个低贱的杂种却可以将完美的Blondie腐蚀至此，对人类生命现象了如指掌的Raoul怎么也揣摩不透。  
主人与宠物，到底是谁囚禁了谁？  
眼前的Iason，是绝对自信还是执迷不悟？  
Raoul觉得无能为力，却又心有不甘。他希望一切只是Iason寻找乐趣的疯狂游戏，但他又如何能视而不见对方浅蓝色眼睛里日渐成形的被绝对禁止的念头……  
“Raoul，”临切断线路之前，Iason的表情仿佛稍稍缓和，几乎是轻叹着，“没什么好担心的。”

这个房间似乎没有丝毫变动，仿佛时刻等着猎物回笼。  
Riki再次站在相同的窗前眺望阴郁模糊的Ceres，目光像被人狠狠抽了一巴掌，狼狈地瞥开了。  
曾经被那么憎恨然后又被那么向往过的地狱和天堂，如今已经不堪再望。那里，留着一切梦想开始和一切希望被凌迟的深刻记忆。  
“什么感觉？”他在身后问道，语似玩弄。  
“你真想知道？”Riki说着转过身子。  
“说来听听。”Iason轻轻歪了歪头，兴致微挑，却又仿佛已经料到他要说什么。  
“我以前说过的，有一天，”说着Riki扬起了嘴角，黑色的眼睛里闪着坚决的光，“我一定会亲手杀了你。”  
“哦？”Iason却笑了起来，十分开怀的样子。  
“有什么好笑的？！”  
“我会等着那一天。”说着Iason收敛了笑容，慢慢走近Riki身边，扬起他的下巴，紧紧望着他的双眼，说着情话一样，“但是Riki你记住，我也不会允许你死在别人手里。”  
Riki的下巴被铁一样的手指捏得没了血色，他却强撑出一个倔强的笑：“走着瞧！从今往后，就是你我之间的事！”  
Iason松了手，“看来这一年长进不小。”  
“我不知道你说的什么长进，但是你放过他们！”说着Riki反倒一把抓住Iason的手腕，狠狠攥着。  
Iason一愣，观察着Riki的神情，并不说活。  
“回答我！”Riki的声音在喉头翻滚着。  
“看来我结论下得太早了。”Iason说着脸色一沉，把Riki的手拉开，高高俯视着他，“主人没有必要和宠物谈条件。”  
缓缓地，他的手抚上Riki的脖子，在一个地方反复地轻摩着，“怎么，这个疤看样子是不会消失了。”  
Riki挣脱出来，下意识地用手捂住了被抚摩过的地方。  
看着骤然紧绷起来的Riki，Iason轻笑一声，语气却冷得可怕：“与其担心其他人，不如从自己的伤疤里学些教训。不要再自欺欺人。”  
Iason转身离去，剩下Riki一个人在原地无法动弹。  
Iason的不急不缓的声音在他脑海里横冲直撞，像是魔语一样诅咒得他每根神经都痉挛起来。  
——不要再自欺欺人。  
连自己都拯救不了的笨蛋，还想保护谁呢？  
明明知道这样落魄的现实却还想给谁以期望呢？  
躺在现实残酷的深渊，却闭上眼睛说一切只是梦境。  
身上已经遍布伤痕，却裹上双手以为触摸不到那疼痛就不是自己的。  
结果如何呢？  
在魂牵梦萦的Ceres，早已备下的答案被掰开了揉碎了和着每一天每一夜的不安和旧梦被灌入精神，逐渐明晰。  
还要自欺欺人到什么地步？  
明明再也无法绽放出以前豪爽的笑容，明明再也无法驰骋在机车上心无旁骛。  
压抑着越来越强烈的预感，在酒精里麻醉自己，希望看见自己的旧时模样——那个光芒四射、意气风发的Bison首领。然而，Guy的笑容已经充满疲惫，大家的眼神已经显得困惑。  
是谎言就有被戳穿的一天。  
一直努力强装的冷定却在与那个人不期而遇目光相衔的一霎那土崩瓦解。当时他只是笑而不露，自己却逃得一塌糊涂。  
所以当他再次出现在自己面前，除了震惊愤慨，还有一种被人剥去已经捉襟见肘的伪装之后的“轻松”与自嘲。

“就是想证明无论是天堂还是地狱，都被你掌控着这件事么？无论锁链放得多长，宠物终究是宠物，终究要被拖回主人脚边么？”Riki这样念叨着，眼睛眯缝了起来。他努力地均匀自己的呼吸，多亏了这夜的宁静，不然任何细微的声响都可以激起他体内的暴动。他张开嘴，缓慢地吸气，缓慢地吐气。  
不知何时起，唇间的气流转化成了一个名字。  
Iason Mink。  
既然不能背对着你苟且偷生，那就面对着你破釜沉舟。

但为什么，非要这样？


End file.
